


You Found Me

by Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is Kidnapped, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall/pseuds/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall
Summary: Slight canon divergenceEverything in 4x20 happens the same, except Lena turns around on the plane before Kara can get her glasses back on and the reveal happens!Lena is PISSED, and cuts herself off from Kara to try and process everything, so has no idea when Kara gets kidnapped and disappears for two weeks.Lex has Kara, in a room with green K, and uses her as his own personal punch bag.It isn't until Alex bursts into L-corp demanding her sister back from their research fest that Lena realises Kara has been off the grid, and it forces her to deal with her feelings in a BIG way.Can she save Kara before it is too late?(I was meant to post this before todays episode, but best laid plans and all that.....)Mentions of violence and thoughts of suicide but nothing too graphic, its angsty but there is a happy ending





	You Found Me

It's been two weeks. 

****

Two weeks since Lena had turned around during her speech on the plane to find Kara standing there, hands on her hips in that oh so familiar pose, and without her glasses perched on her nose like usual. 

****

The sight had been enough to rob all words from her instantly. 

****

The vision of her best friend, super (no pun intended) imposed over that of National City's Kryptonian hero had wavered before her eyes, almost like a mirage, and caused Lena to drop the drink in her hand on reflex. 

****

Kara had caught it. 

****

If there had been any remaining doubt in her mind about what she was seeing, any last vestige of  uncertainty about who was standing in front of her, it had disappeared the moment Kara used her super-speed to prevent Lena's drink from crashing to the floor and spilling chips of broken glass and ice all over the floor of the plane. 

****

One second she was next to the seats; a good ten paces away, and in less than an eye blink (with a familiar whoosh of wind) she was standing right to Lena with her glass in hand and a sheepish smile on her face. 

****

_ “I can explain”. _

****

She had explained. 

****

The entire plane ride back to the States, Kara had babbled and rambled and apologised and started over when she'd tied herself up in so many knots that even  **she** didn't understand what she was going on about, in her desperation to try and get Lena to understand why she had waited so long to tell the truth. 

****

Lena had listened. 

****

Sitting quietly, she had listened to it all; even the parts that had barely made any sense, and simply taken it all in. She had made no comments, and had left under the proviso of checking the plane's autopilot functions a couple of times when she'd felt Kara becoming a little too desperate in her attempts to elicit a response from her.

****

When the plane landed, Lena had disembarked without a word and strode towards her waiting driver like nothing had happened, leaving Kara calling after her with such a forlorn tone that the dark part of her wanted to scoff at it, even now, and she'd left the airfield without a glance backwards at the woman she'd once thought her closest friend. 

****

The texts started almost immediately. 

****

Apology after apology - all saying the same thing Lena had heard on repeat during the plane ride home. 

Lena blocked her number and deleted the messages. 

****

Kara then showed up at L-Corp. 

Jess politely informed her that Miss Luthor was busy, and had rescinded her open door policy so she would have to leave. 

****

Watching the interaction from the monitors, Lena had been able to tell the moment that Kara considered super-speeding around Jess and into the office. 

Choosing to press the button to remote-lock the door at that time, she had felt a satisfied smirk crawl onto her lips when she'd seen Kara hear the otherwise inaudible click, scan the door to see the reinforced bolt securing it, and watch her shoulders sag in defeat. 

****

As a last resort, Supergirl had even risked capture and shown up on the balcony at the end of her work day. 

****

Lena had been expecting it, prepared for it even. 

****

So when, at eleven o'clock that night, she'd heard the timid tapping coming from the exterior of the locked balcony, she had been able to prevent herself from turning to face the anxious woman like she would normally had done and instead simply clicked the button on the tablet next to her in order to activate the blinds she had installed that morning.  

****

As the soft whir of the motor kicked in, indicating the blinds were lowering to cover the glass plated window from top to bottom, Lena stood and picked up her handbag. 

****

Hearing, but choosing to ignore, the soft pleas emanating from outside, Lena strode swiftly out of her office and closed the door firmly behind her. 

****

+

****

That was two weeks, three days, and twelve hours ago. 

****

If anyone was counting. 

****

Which Lena is not. 

****

Kara has gotten the message, and is leaving her alone. 

****

Lena is glad, because she still doesn't know how to process her feelings regarding everything that has happened, so has been doing what she normally does when feelings are involved, and ignoring them. 

****

She is still trying to find Lex, which is admittedly hampered somewhat given that she doesn't have Kara's reporter resources to aid her anymore, but she'll be damned if she lets that deter her. She'll do whatever it takes to stop her brother, no matter the consequences. 

****

“Alright Luthor, I know this is personal for you but you've had her long enough”. 

****

Spinning around in surprise as the door to her office is unceremoniously flung open as an irate looking Alex Danvers, swiftly followed by a flustered Jess, strides in, Lena stares at the DEO agent in consternation. 

****

“I'm really sorry Miss. Luthor. I  **told** her Miss. Danvers isn't here, but she wouldn't believe me”. 

****

Staring around the room with a frown creasing her forehead, as if expecting to find Kara hiding behind the sofa or something, Alex tilts her head in puzzlement as she slowly brings her eyes back to focus on Lena. “Is she in the bathroom?”

****

“Director Danvers, are you suddenly hard of hearing? My assistant has already told you, your sister is  _ not _ here”. 

****

The bite in Lena's tone is not lost on Alex, and her eyes widen as they take in the icy demeanour the CEO is projecting along with her words. Stiffening her posture to match, Alex suddenly loses all friendliness from her tone as well. 

****

“Okay, Luthor. I have no idea what's got a bug up your butt right now, but as soon as you stop hoarding my sister and let her return to her job so I can get James off my ass about her spending all her vacation days helping you instead of reporting the news, the sooner I'll leave you in peace”. 

****

“Alex, I have no idea what version of the truth Kara has been telling you, she clearly has many, but I have not seen her since the day after we got back from Kasnia”. 

****

Patience worn out by the way Alex is treating her like a suspect in her own office, Lena takes a step closer so that she can get right up into the redheads face. Intending to go toe to toe with Alex, Lena is denied the satisfaction of a confrontation when she sees all the colour drain from her face. 

****

“What?” Shaking her head as if to deny Lena's words, Alex runs a trembling hand through her hair. “No, no, no, no, no. That can't be”. 

****

Having no clue as to what has triggered such a huge change, and slightly unnerved as she has never seen Alex so worried before, Lena watches silently as the agent begins pacing the floor. 

****

“I thought it was a little unusual that she text me instead of called, but I just figured you guys were in the thick of something, especially after her visit to the President.....”

****

“What visit?” Lena can't help the question slipping out, despite trying to remain impartial, and she blames it on her scientific nature – wanting to gather all the facts in an investigation. 

****

Pausing her pacing for a moment, Alex looks at Lena. “She said you guys found something that he needed to know about....” 

****

“A mole in his cabinet, working for Lex”. Lena nods calmly.

****

“What?” 

****

“We found proof that one of his aides was approving transfers of alien prisoners from the DEO desert facility to Lex's private one in Kasnia”. Lena's voice is clipped, as she works hard to not  remember how good it had felt working with Kara during that time. “I assume she went to take him the evidence so the President could have her arrested”. 

****

“Wait, you already knew who it was when you got back?” Alex looks completely dumbfounded by Lena's statement.

****

“Her signature was on all the transfer paperwork”. Frowning in annoyance as she watches Alex scrabbles for her phone, Lena begins to lose her patience in earnest. “Why does all this seem so perplexing for you to understand, Director Danvers? Surely Kara explained it when you saw her”.

****

Scrolling through her phone feverishly, Alex is studying the screen intently as she replies. 

****

“I haven't  **seen** Kara since she got back from Kasnia, only spoken to her on the phone. I knew something was going on with her! She sounded.....off, like she always does when she's upset, yet she kept telling me everything was fine. She did tell me that you guys had a run in with Eve though, and that you protected her, so thank you for that....” 

****

The expression of gratitude is so reluctantly offered that Lena can't help but see that it is genuine, and it freezes the acidic retort dead on her lips.  

****

“What?” Looking up in confusion, Alex doesn't understand why the dark haired woman is staring at her so weirdly, but shrugs it off in favour of sticking her phone into Lena's face instead. “Look, I knew it was weird”. 

****

Refocusing her eyesight to take in the text messages on the screen in front of her, Lena reads the conversation string between Alex and Kara from two weeks ago. 

****

_ Tried ringing.  _

_ Like a million times.  _

_ Where are you?  _

****

_ Kara? _

****

_ Getting worried.  _

_ Answer me or I'm going to use  _

_ DEO GPS to find you _

****

**_Sorry. Was still with Pres._ **

**_All good._ **

**_Still lots to work out._ **

****

_ Oh. Ok.  _

_ You heading home now?  _

_ Pizza & Potstickers later? _

****

**_Cant._ **

**_More research._ **

**_Won't be in contact for a while._ **

**_Don't worry x_ **

****

Looking back up at an impatient Alex, Lena shrugs. “I fail to see what you're concerned about”. 

****

“If Kara told the President who the mole was, what was left to work out? Or research? Why hasn't she been able to be in contact with me, for two weeks?”

****

Seeing Alex's stress levels start to rise, Lena feels a wave of sympathy for the oblivious woman sweep through her despite her bet efforts not to, and sighs heavily. “I'm sure it's nothing, Alex. She's probably just been with Supergirl”.  

****

Unable to keep the hint of bitterness out of her voice as the last word trips off her lips, Lena forgets her own worries when she sees Alex's eyes go wide. “That's what's I'm worried about. I haven't been able to get in contact with Supergirl for two weeks either!”

****

+

****

It's been two weeks. 

****

She thinks it been two weeks. 

****

It's hard to tell in the perpetual gloom they keep her in, with only the sickly green glow of the ever present Kryptonite to keep her powers at bay lighting the room. 

****

The room is cool, leaving goosebumps prickled across her skin almost perpetually. 

****

The sensation is strange though not unpleasant, a distraction from the far more unwelcome ones that have been introduced to her vulnerable form over the recent days, and she uses it as a focal point to centre herself on when the pain flares to a level that she finds hard to deal with. 

****

The beatings are sporadic, and seem to serve no purpose other than to entertain Lex whenever he has nothing else to do, but always stop shy of doing fatal damage to her weakened body. 

****

She's being kept alive for some further purpose, but Kara is realistic enough to know that Lex plans to kill her eventually. 

****

She's seen the gleam of it in his eye, as his hate for her kind runs too deep to allow for any other possibility, and idly wonders if he is going to make it a public spectacle. 

****

She's had plenty of time to think since being taken. 

****

The knock to the head she'd been given in the President's office was only effective because of the Kryptonite defence they'd rigged up, but it had rendered her unconscious long enough to be transferred to....wherever here is, and she wonders if, while she has been locked away, Lex has been using her clone to vilify Supergirl's reputation even more, so that when he comes out of hiding and executes her on live National TV the general public will instantly forgive him and laud him as their saviour for bringing about the end of Supergirl's tyranny. 

****

There have been moments, when the pain coursing through her body has gotten so high that she hasn't been able to control it using any of her techniques and she's had to give herself over to the swell of its unrelenting grip, that her thoughts have spiralled within the depths of the clammy semi-darkness all around her and the only thing she has been able to think about is the look on her best friends face each time she tried to apologise. In those moments, Kara almost prays he just gets it over with. 

****

Because anything is better than reliving the pain of hurting Lena. 

****

The beatings themselves are almost welcome by now, because while they are happening she has no time to think about anything else, yet at the end of each one she feels like she deserves more for all the pain her secrets had put her loved ones through. 

****

She hopes her strength gives out before Lex is able to enact his final plan. That her body is weaker than his calculations and simply breaks under his fists the next time he is feeling bored and decides to uses her as a punching bag, because she'd love to be able to defy him and avoid hurting Alex one last time if entirely possible. 

****

She'd also dearly love to apologise to both her and Lena, but knows  _ that _ wish is beyond the realms of possibility, so sticks to what she hopes might be feasible. Her cracked ribs give her hope that a puncture lung might be achievable next time, and from there a pnuemothorax would see her demise  swiftly come about. 

****

Laying down on her thin mattress, carefully cradling her injured side, Kara consoles herself with the thought that Lena probably doesn't even know she's missing anyway. 

****

+

****

“Have you gone loopy, Luthor? What in the blue blazes are you blathering on about?”

****

Staring at her like she's just grown a second head, Alex eyes follow the wildly pacing woman. 

****

Stopping dead in her tracks and turning back to Alex, Lena grabs the surprised Director by the shoulders. “Your sister IS Supergirl. So if you haven't see either, in TWO WEEKS, it means something is very, VERY wrong!” 

****

Fear gripping her chest harder than she knows how to deal with, Lena struggles to breathe as she is caught on the edge of a panic attack. 

****

The second Alex has said she hadn't seen Supergirl OR Kara in the last two weeks an icy wave of dread had slammed into Lena with the force of a tsunami and knocked her sense of calm detachment clean off her shoulders, leaving her drowning in a ocean of terror for her best friend.

****

She had been so convinced that Kara had been respecting her desire for distance, and too wrapped up in her own hurt, that she hadn't even bothered to check in with Alex regarding clearing Supergirl's name.  

****

Believing Kara had been with her the entire time, Alex hadn't bothered checking with Lena either, which means no one has heard from Kara in two whole weeks. 

****

The thought of someone being able to prevent the strongest woman on the planet from checking in on her sister for more than a couple of hours has Lena literally shaking with fear, as she knows how much the two usually text each other, and terrible images of what has happened to her start whizzing through her mind at high speed. 

****

“Are you high? Kara is NOT Supergirl!” Chuckling lightly, even as she peels Lena's nails from her tactical suit, Alex gives the slightly hysterical woman a cautious look. “I think I'd know if I lived with an alien half my life”. 

****

“You did, but you made yourself forget. Or rather, you asked J'onn to make you forget”. 

****

Crossing her arms over her chest to try and control their shaking, Lena hugs herself as she realises she is reiterating what Kara had told her on the plane ride back from Kasnia as she'd desperately tried to explain why she'd kept the truth from her for so long and, trying to stick to the facts, she gives Alex a condensed version of all that she knows.

****

“No, no, no, no, no, no”. Shaking her head in denial, Alex looks stricken. “That can't be true. The President's office has Kryptonite in it”. 

****

“WHAT?” Nails returning to grip Alex's shoulders tightly, Lena almost shakes the Director in her panic. “How the hell did they get hold of Kryptonite? I destroyed all the pieces I made after we defeated Reign, and why didn't you tell me or Kara about it?”

****

“I assumed you made it for them, which is why I never told you about it. I had no reason to tell  Kara because I knew it wouldn't hurt her, only Supergirl, and the Super would have no reason to go there after that staged attack so I was confident there was no risk”. 

****

“Except Kara IS Supergirl, and she DID go there!” Shaking her head, Lena sighs heavily. 

****

Blood draining from her face, Alex stares at Lena as understanding dawns on her. “Oh my god, she walked straight into a trap”. 

****

“We don't know that for sure, but the fact that no one has heard from her since that day definitely points to a high probability”. Trying to remain focused on the facts and not her fear, Lena releases Alex so she can resume pacing. “I never made them any Kryptonite, and can assure you I would have said no if asked, so I'm going to assume they got it from the only other person that seems to have access to a ready supply of the blasted green rock”. 

****

At Lena's eyebrow raise Alex twigs who she is referencing. 

****

“Lex?” Looking startled by the assumption, she stutters for a moment. “But....that...um... that would mean he and the ...um...President...”

****

“Were working together to further some nefarious plan that involves the children of Liberty and Kasnia?” Lena coolly finishes Alex's sentence. “Lex has never been one to be accused of thinking inside the box”. 

****

“We need to stop him, and Red Daughter. And show the world Supergirl is innocent”. Straightening her spine, Lena sees Alex become Director Danvers once more. 

****

“We will”. Nodding in agreement, Lena's mind starts whirring as an action plan starts coming together. “But first, we need to find Kara”. 

****

+

****

The noise is so faint that at first she thinks she is imagining it. 

****

She's been doing that a lot. Imagining things. 

****

Like Alex's voice. Lena's face. The smell of perfume. The feel of arms hugging her. 

****

They've helped keep her mind occupied until Lex comes back, and to keep her focused on her task. Remind her of why its necessary for her to go through with her plan. 

****

Except the noise isn't fading this time. 

****

Normally her imaginings are transitory. Fleeting. And flicker away after a few seconds. 

****

This time they seem to be building instead of diminishing, and are not like the noises she usually imagines at all.  

****

These sound like fighting; loud shouts of surprise and anger, then flashes of gunfire and pain. 

****

Suddenly there is a really loud bang and the door to her room bursts open, causing light to spill in from the corridor. 

****

Throwing her hands up to protect her sensitive eyes, which have gotten used to being in the murk after so long, Kara can make out nothing but the silhouette of the figure standing in the doorway; their lean frame backlit by the light behind them. 

****

However, Kryptonite or no, her ears work just fine, so when Kara's name leaves the woman's name on a gasped exhale, the dishevelled reporter recognises the throaty cadence of Lena Luthor in a heartbeat. 

****

“Lena?” 

****

Her own voice barely above a whisper, as her vocal cords have not been used for anything apart from screaming in agony the past seventeen days, Kara isn't sure the businesswoman hears her, so gathers the last vestiges of her strength in order to push herself upright from her bed. 

****

The instant she moves the pain in her ribs flashes white hot again and she can't help the groan that rumbles through her chest, but then Kara finds that Lena is by her side, with gentle hands supporting her body and soft words telling her to lay back down. 

****

Finding herself unable to resist obeying the voice she has so desperately longed to hear, Kara slumps back onto the thin mattress gratefully, and almost purrs in pleasure when she feels a soothing hands stroke over her clammy forehead. “It's okay Kara, you're safe now. I've got you”. 

****

“Green....K”. 

****

Lifting a shaky hand to point into a corner of the room, Kara directs Lena's attention to the spot that has given her so much difficulty the past few weeks. For housed behind a thick sheet of glass, unbreakable by Kara's all too human hands, is a piece of Kryptonite five feet across. 

****

“Motherfu......” Staring at the immense lump of rock in horror, Lena can only imagine how much pain Kara has been in all this time because of it. 

****

Rising from her perch on the edge of the cot next to Kara, she quickly draws the alien tech gun Alex had given to her, and points it at the glass. 

****

A quick blast shatters the dome without hassle, and the green K thumps to the floor solidly. Re-holstering the gun carefully, Lena then picks the shining green rock up and carries is as fast as she can out the room and as far down the corridor as possible before dropping it and hurrying back to Kara. 

****

Almost in a full on run by the time she reaches the doorway to the room, Lena skids to a stop when she reaches the bed and drops to her knees as she realises the injured woman's eyes are closed and she is oh, so still. 

****

“Kara?”

****

Voice trembling with panic, the terror she has been trying to keep at bay at the thought of arriving just a little too late to save Kara suddenly swamping her, Lena reaches out with a shaking hand to stroke over a pale cheek. 

****

“Kara,  _ please”.  _ Tears pouring down her cheeks as she feels how cold the skin beneath her fingers is, Lena's heart clenches in her chest as she lowers her head to rest on Kara's shoulder. “You can't leave me. Not yet. Not before I tell you how sorry I am for being mad at you. I understand now. I do. I didn't at first, because I didn't want to think about it, but when I had to explain it to Alex, it finally clicked. Everything you had to hide, wasn't because you feared for  _ you _ , it was because you feared for  **us** ”. 

****

Choking back a sob, Lena lifts her head to stare at the still face of her best friend. 

****

“I was so, SO stupid Kara. I'm sorry.  _ Please don't leave me _ ”. 

****

Hearing a noise in the corridor, and fearing for Kara, Lena goes for her gun, but is stopped when Alex's voice floats down the hallway. Relieved, Lena calls out and the redhead comes pelting into the room, only to sink straight onto the floor next to her at the sight of her sister so damaged. 

****

“Oh my god, Kara!” Almost hyperventilating, Alex stares at her sister for a long moment, then grabs her head in pain as her synapses start firing one after the other in rapid succession.

****

Memory after memory flashes before her eyes, bombarding her with sensory overload as all the missing parts of her life come flooding back in one big jumble, and it is so overwhelming that she has to hang onto Lena like a drowning woman to try and keep herself grounded during it all. 

****

When it eventually stops her head is pounding like the mother of all hangovers, but one memory stands out above them all. “She needs a sun grenade!”

****

Digging into the utility belt at her waist, Alex pulls the device out and activates it immediately. 

****

The bright flash makes both her and Lena blink rapidly, then gasp when they see that Kara is no longer laying flat on the bed before them. 

****

Instead she is hovering above it, all the cuts and wounds that had been visible on her frame before now gone, and her pale skin once again glowing like the Superhero they are so used to seeing. 

****

Both women leap to their feet in delight, overjoyed to see Kara returned to such health, and as soon as she lowers herself back to the ground Alex leaps into her sisters welcoming arms for a long awaited reunion hug.

****

“Oh Kara! I can't believe I forgot you for so long!” Sobbing on her shoulder, Alex sounds incredibly apologetic. “I missed you so much!” 

****

Stepping away to give the two sisters some privacy, Lena still can't help overhearing Kara's tearful reply. 

****

“It's been so lonely without you, Alex”.  

****

Lena feels a stab of guilt pierce her at that, wishing that she had somehow been a better friend to Kara so that she could have been trusted with her secret sooner, and then maybe she wouldn't have had to go through all this by herself. 

****

So wrapped up in her own past mistakes, Lena doesn't notice when the two sisters part and Alex heads out to ensure the Kryptonite is removed from the corridor, leaving the two women alone, so is taken by surprise when a nervous looking Kara suddenly appears in front of her. “Hi”. 

****

Almost jumping out of her skin, Lena startles and Kara automatically goes to steady her by putting her hands on her upper arms, but then seems to think better of it and stops just before making contact with her body. 

****

Freezing for a moment, before awkwardly retracting her hands and wrapping them around her own waist as if she doesn't know what else to do with them, Kara gives Lena a shy smile. “Sorry, I didn't mean to assume that I could...touch. Old habits, I guess”.

****

The look in her eyes as she says old habits tells Lena that Kara is thinking of all the times they've touched freely; all the hugs they've shared, and all the times they've snuggled up on the couch while watching some ridiculous movie Kara had picked claiming it to be “rotten tomatoes verified” whatever that meant, and she feels her heart skip a beat at how she had thought of it too. 

****

“I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life”. There is genuine warmth in Kara's voice, Lena can hear it as clear as day, but she can also hear trepidation of how her gratitude will be received in it too. “Alex told me how it was through  _ your _ resources, not the DEO's, that you found this place, and I'm incredible grateful. I'm not sure I would have managed to hold on another day....”

****

The implication is clear, and it sends an icy chill straight through Lena. “Don't say that. Please”. 

****

Setting her jaw, Kara shakes her head slightly, as if berating herself. 

****

“I'm sorry, that was unfair of me. You've had more than enough of my burdens for a lifetime”. Raising her eyes to Lena's, there is a sadness in them that speaks of true heartache, and they shine with the glaze of countless unshed tears. “You found me, when you didn't owe me anything, and I will forever be grateful for that. I haven't forgotten your wish for me to stay away from you, and I shall respect it in honour of my debt to you. I wish you all the happiness in the world Lena, and I will always treasure the friendship we had”. 

****

With that, Kara lowers her head and takes a step to the side, intending to walk around Lena so she can exit the room. 

****

She is preventing from going more than a single pace however, when a firm hand shoots out and lands on her bicep. The strength is nowhere near enough to stop her, but the shock causes Kara to freeze instantly, and her breath locks in her throat as Lena takes the matching step needed to bring herself back in front of the Girl of Steel. 

****

Lifting her other hand, Lena gently tilts Kara's chin up to look at her. 

****

Waiting until Kara has gotten over her hesitation enough to raise wary blue eyes to meet her own, Lena then gives her a soft, sweet smile. Watching as hope blooms in gentle eyes she has adored since the moment she first gazed into them, Lena feels her heart swell as she slides the hand on Kara's chin along to cup her cheek gently. 

****

In a soft voice, letting all her guards down and her emotions show on her face, she tells Kara. “I did indeed find you. And this time, I intend to keep you”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO glad Alex got her memories back!
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this, your comments give me life x


End file.
